in the backseat
by ekocolabrand
Summary: Kazuya x Kaiji, The infamous car scene. Slightly perverted.


Had he been thinking and had he not been on an adrenaline high, Itou Kaiji might have realized getting into a car with Kazuya was probably a pretty damn bad idea. He stared down at the expensive glistening black leather and plush carpeting. A mini bar even. This wasn't going to be pretty. As the rush was slowly wearing off reality hit him like a very heavy sack of potatoes. He was in a car with someone who only a few hours ago was trying to chop him into bits. And he was liking it. Oh god was he liking it. He could smell Kazuya's cologne, hell, he could even smell his shampoo. Experimentally, he snatched the cigarette from Kazuya's lips and took a drag, handing it back. He needed to concentrate. He was sweating bullets.

"What's wrong, you just won a ton of money, aren't you happy?" he was happy alright. No more sleeping in cardboard boxes like a discarded puppy, no more instant ramen for dinner. He could start over. But.... he couldn't start over clean anymore. That. That's what was eating at him.

"Of course I'm happy...." He put his big, warm hand on Kaiji's shoulder, Kaiji recoiled.

"Haha you're so jumpy, relax. Relax," Kazuya once again reached around his back, this time pulling him closer. He stuck his cigarette between Kaiji's parted lips and poured him a drink. His arm never left Kaiji's shoulders. "You made us very wealthy, Kaiji" At some point during the night he'd gone from Kaiji-san to just Kaiji. Kaiji blushed and stared down at the glass tumbler he had clutched in his hands. If that bastard didn't move soon, he... he wouldn't be able to take it much more. He was exhausted and very quickly getting very drunk. He polished off glass after glass, tears welling in his eyes.

"Bou-channnnn, I did a terrible thing to that guyyyyyy," Wept the now drunk Kaiji. "I.... I... " Kazuya smiled. It never ceased to amaze him just how insanely cute Kaiji could be. "Bou-chan," He said innocently, eyes sparkling. The glass hit the carpet with a dull thud as Kazuya pulled Kaiji onto his lap. Kaiji's face was burning red and his heart was beating right out of his chest. The alcohol was not helping. At all. Kazuya laughed and draped his hands around the man's thin waist.

"You're too good of a person," He slowly moved his hand along Kaiji's inner thigh, "At least you like to think you are... " Kaiji's breath hitched at the touch and he looked away, he didn't have enough energy to squirm out of his loose embrace.

"Stop messing with me," He weakly protested.

"No," He smirked, with one hand he pulled him closer, with the other...

"B—bou--!" Kaiji gasped at the sudden feeling of Kazuya's hand closing around him. "Seriously, stop messing wi--" He began moving his hand. Kaiji shut up. He was tired after all. And it felt damn good. He let his body relax against Kazuya's warm chest. The hand that had been pinning him in place, no longer necessary, slid up beneath his sweater and met with smooth skin. Kazuya, getting bored with all this and being far more sober, felt the need to spice things up a bit. His drivers were paid good money, they had the good sense to lengthen the ride enough to make things interesting and turn their heads to any questionable behavior. Testing the waters a little, Kazuya bit down on the back of Kaiji's neck and received a low, shaking moan. Perfect.

"Kaiji, Spend the rest of the night with me..." He whispered heavily. Kaiji came in his hand, almost sobbing as he gasped.

"I've been waiting for you to say that," He murmured before slipping out of consciousness.

In retrospect, Kaiji really shouldn't have been surprised when he woke up chained to a chair.

"You know, its really damn hard to act that nice," This was bad. Kaiji's protests were muffled by a ball gag. Holy cow, how prepared WAS he? Kaiji knew a thing or two about being in bad situations, but this, this was an entirely new level. Kaiji vaguely could remember having a bit too much to drink and Kazuya's hands and... How the hell did he end up here? Where was here, anyway? He looked around from side to side, blank walls. No windows. He was probably in some soundproofed basement somewhere. And he had on a lot less clothes. The cold air on his skin sent shivers down his spine and made his nipples hard, he flinched as the cold metal of the chain brushed against them. Kazuya was standing there smoking and basically just watching Kaiji writhe around. He was grinning and laughing to himself. Kaiji, once he became aware of this, blushed furiously.

"Mmmph" He growled. He wanted to cuss him out, but the gag made that a bit hard.

"Yeah, yeah you're mad. You're also dripping wet for me." He laughed. Precum was indeed trickling down and puddling between his thighs. He felt like he could die from embarrassment right then and there. "Do you want me to touch you?" Kaiji's entire body screamed yes, but he shook his head vigorously no. "Hahaha, I like it when you're like this, it's cute." With a swift kick, Kazuya flipped the chair backward and stood above him. "Lying like that...When you really want me to rough you up and take you right now," He put a dress-shoe shod foot on Kaiji's chest. Okay, so he wanted it. He wanted it bad. He was this close to begging. Whatever shred of pride he had left kept his lips firmly clamped around the gag. He wasn't going to cry out, he wasn't going to moan... he... he already was moaning, wasn't he? Kaiji was pretty sure he was going to have to shoot himself in the forehead the instant he got away. Kazuya unchained him and dragged him unceremoniously over to the bed. He was getting impatient. Kaiji was too. He pounded into him mercilessly laughing at each pained cry. Tears rolled down Kaiji's cheeks, wetting the sheets and making them cling to his face. He was glad for the gag... he didn't want Kazuya to hear his lusty cries he was only barely holding in. He climaxed violently, Kazuya not far behind him.

"You fucking jerk, I hope you die," Kaiji spat, ripping the gag from his mouth and throwing it at him. He grinned cockily.

"So, do you want to go home now?" Kaiji pouted and glared.

"No," He said softly.


End file.
